falloutequestriafandomcom-20200223-history
Stable 12 (Resistance)
Stable 12 is a Stable-Tec stable built during the war as a nearly impenetrable fallout shelter. While most stables were for protecting, and experimenting on, the pony populace, Stable 12's experiment was to give the populace a stable that could be entirely self-sufficient, and then take away their resources to see how they would adapt, or if they would at all. History During the war The stable was built by Stable-Tec before the bombs fell, being designed with an extra-large apple farm and an interior factory, supplemented with a larger doorway that could allow vertibucks and other such vehicles to enter the shelter. Its populace was made up of various surrounding hamlets, with a few more coming in from some towns further away. End of the War The stable population was successfully called in when the bombs started to fall, and the doors sealed with the majority of its ponies safely inside. It would function as advertised for a short while, also pitched as being a source for civilisation to rebuild with its factories and advanced farming capabilities. However, a short while after the experiment came into effect, and the majority of the stable's power was cut. The factory stalled and much of the indoor orchard began to wither, causing more than half of the population to starve or flee. Present Day By the time of Operation: Cauterize a little over two-hundred years after the bombs fell, Stable 12 still had a small population, it having dwindled to the point where what little resources left could just about support the population. However, most of the stable was now disused, including the factories, being a shadow of its former self. When the Applejack's Rangers found the stable by chance, it having been spared the Enclave due to their Stable-Tec records being incomplete, they moved into the shelter after getting its facilities back online for the first time in two centuries. What was left of the population was then absorbed into the Rangers' ranks. Hidden, and with the production capabilities for both food and new technologies such as the T-60 power armour, the Applejack's Rangers were able to survive the Enclave's rule over Equestria. Soon after, Fluttershy's tree would be brought to the stable's orchard to protect it from the Enclave. Velvet Remedy, now a member of the Stable 12 Applejack's Rangers, would leak the shelter's location to the Resistance, led by Silver Bell. As such, Littlepip and Coffin would eventually find their way to Stable 12 to recruit their help in the fight against the Enclave. Notable Residents * Overmare/Elder Strawberry Lemonade * Velvet Remedy * Deadshot Calamity * Sapphire * Fluttershy * Stable 12's survivors. * Applejack's Rangers Experiment Stable 12 was designed to test how ponies reacted to resource scarcity. The stable was given a plethora of resources with which the stable could have a productive and comfortable existence, before then cutting most of the power to these facilities and leaving the population without enough food to feed their numbers. Notes * Stable 12's experiment was technically a success as the population eventually dwindled to the point where its remaining resources could sustain the population. It didn't help the dozens who died of starvation in the process, however. * Fluttershy's tree sits in the centre of the main orchard, often tended to by Velvet Remedy. There is no sign of the petrified Angel Bunny, however. * Its secondary entrance is camouflaged to look like the side of the mountainous terrain it sits on. Category:Stables Category:Locations